


Feel The Rhythm

by tinabelle216



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabelle216/pseuds/tinabelle216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara Goes Dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Rhythm

I watch her body grind and gyrate to the pounding beat. The sweat falling from her brow glistens in the strobe light. She's so damn fine and somehow unaware that all eyes are on her. That fact worries me a bit, but she knows what she'd doing, right? A quick scan of the club reassures me as my eyes come back to rest upon her. Dark brown locks matted to her neck, eyes closed, and lips parted, ever so slightly. Lips longing to be kissed.

She can feel me watching her. I know she can. She allows her eyes to open long enough to assure me of that fact. Our eyes lock, as she lifts her damp hair off of her neck with one hand, while the other travels across her forehead, down her cheek and across her lips. Her hips sway in a way that has me mesmerized. Her hand continues down her chin as she lets her hair fall down her back. That hand runs a path down her body that my tongue wishes to follow, but right as she reaches the point of no return, she reaches out towards me. Almost inviting me. But not, because she knows I will stay where I am. Watching. I feel that lope-sided smile she loves so much making its way across my mouth. I can't wait to get her home.

Then it happens. A dark figure appears behind her. She opens her eyes, looking at me but knowing what lurks behind her. She smiles at me, letting me know that she's got it handled. She turns around to face the figure as it steps into the light. I see a wave of blond hair and fangs. Then, as if planned, the smoke machine releases it's cloud of white smoke. I panic a little and start moving toward the couple. I can see shadows in the cloud, well enough to know they're not dancing.

I hear a scream, which sends me running onto the dance floor. The cloud disperses. And I see her. Smiling, I feel the weight rise from my shoulders and my pulse slows. She jumps from the stage that lies in the center for the dance floor and into my arms. I hold her close and see the pile of ashes she left behind for other dancers to muddle through. I can't help but to smile.

"Now Faith, who's gonna clean up that mess." I said in my best "mommy" voice.

"Sorry" She apologized, "But I couldn't let her live. She was wearing the same outfit as me."

We laughed and kissed. I love kissing her. I love loving her. Faith's voice broke through my thoughts,

"Tara."

"Yes, love." She grinds her pelvis into me,

"Take me home and make love to me", she said, claiming my mouth with her.


End file.
